


4 Loves

by purghhappenings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purghhappenings/pseuds/purghhappenings
Summary: Agape love with Law and LuffyEros love with Sanji and ZoroPhilia love with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy(brotherly love)Storge love with Whitebeard and sonsThis was my attempt at writing





	1. Chapter 1

Agape: LawLu

An admirer sits watching a dance, a flame of fire courses within so the admirer dares to dance with them. A tango of battles, a serenade of promises. The air around them crackles and settles all at once. Peace has been made, but there is a ferocity in their eyes. “This could be our last dance” one whispers.  
“It won’t” A promise. He’s always been afraid of promises, and this one scares him the most. Not because of the promise holding no weight but because there is such intensity in his eyes when he says it, the man believes every word that has been shared in their tight space. What to come after the battle, after the pain. “I really don’t plan to make it out”.  
“I don’t plan to let you die”. It’s simple, case closed. And that terrifies him the most, because this is what he loves most. There is nothing asked in return. They could all fall, but in that moment it seemed the upcoming storm was nothing but a breeze. The monster brewing inside was roaring to be let out and it's dark, black eyes a more brutal storm clawed its way up from an abyss.  
The man with heart tattoos, who had heard empty promises before found himself asking aloud “how will you stop fate?”  
With a reckless smile, “My will is stronger than fate. We are stronger than him.”  
Again the battle rages within, yet he finds himself gripping the strong body closer. These are no empty promises, his words will cut up mountains, shake the heavens, and one day, this man will stand on top of the world.  
“You really are going to be the next pirate king. Luffy-ya.”  
Luffy laughs like it’s the most obvious thing Law has said that night “Of course!”  
Law would stand next to Luffy even if the earth was going to swallow them both, even if the skies rained hell fire. Law would stand next to Luffy because nothing was asked of him, but Law would give him the world starting with himself.  
‘I’ll make Luffy the next pirate King. Even if it kills me’ A promise he spoke into the wind. A promise of love. The only love Trafalgar D Water Law was capable of. The only love Monkey D. Luffy would ever ask for.  
A love that would brave the Heaven and Hell thrown together, a love only they wanted.


	2. Eros: ZoSan

Eros: ZoSan

Hot lips, insistent hands, bloody bandages. Growled insults that hold no heat and unshed tears for fear of loss. “How could you be so stupid?!” A man growls into another’s mouth. The answering wild grin and nibble says it all, but he still hears “does it matter? I’m alive” a press of hips definitely proves that, yes the man is alive.

Two men meet each other with violent lust, finally they clash a wall and the blond man finds himself trapped. Trapped is where he wants to be. “You’ll die next time, shithead” and the green haired man just cackles, nibbling his way to where a collar blocks his war path of purple reminders.

“Guess we’ll just have to see next time.” Another slur is murmured against his ear, the green haired man pays no mind. Instead “you’d find someone else to bang afterwards”. And there’s a new flurry of movements before the roles have switched.

“No one else does the job,” a thrust of hips and a sharp bite “like you shitty marimo”. Thus a ruthless tempo was set, the dominated who loved the part so well enjoyed more to be monopolized into a mess. The sanguinary of battle never did enough justice. He’d crave blood almost as he craved the muscles holding him to the wall. A fire danced on their skin set by the other respectively.

The moment only slightly broken by a whispered promise “shitty cook, as if I’d ever die from any of these weaklings”. A pause. Then broken off laughter. A ruthless thrust up had it ceasing all together “doesn’t mean you can act like this isn’t our last night. Thought you’d make me ‘scream your name’? Let’s get on with it damn cook.”

A callous smile accompanied a particular hard thrust “we’ve got all night”.

It was a promise and dance they held so dear, it was skin meeting skin. Wounds attacking other wounds. This was their dance, and Zoro and Sanji danced to it rather well.


	3. Philia: ASL

Philia: ASL(this is purely platonic brotherly love) 

A pattern of breaths catch the night wind, a freckled young boy watches his bungling brother fight tigers in his sleep. A snore provides a distraction, and the other blond boy struggles to find purchase on a tree. 

The two sleep on despite the third brother having had enough of dangerous dreams. The two sleep on but seem to put a restless mind at ease. ‘If not for you two, I would not be here’.  
‘If not for you two, I would not thank every star in the sky for my birth’ the freckled young man stares in disbelief at himself as he watches for the thousandth time the blond brother toss and turn only to roll on top of the youngest. With a practiced ease, he rolls him off, and the two snore on as always. 

‘If not for you two… I would have nothing to love.’ And as if someone heard him, a small hand grasps his, while dark eyes met his in the early morning light. 

“Ace, you need to sleep. Luffy’ll want to fight first thing after breakfast.” It’s whispered, but it’s as if the younger heard ‘fight’ and ‘breakfast’ and brighter eyes met his.

“Food?!”

A soft symphony of laughter could be heard from the three boys. “No Luf, it’s still too early, go back to sleep.” Ace hears himself say.

It’s not until he looks at his little brother that he notices the stubborn glare “not without Ace. It’s not good sleep until Ace is asleep.”

It’s too much and too little to ask of Ace all at once. He half expected it, but Sabo’s agreement touches a place. Yes, he would still be alive even if he hadn’t met his brothers, but without his brothers, love would be a foreign term, and once again he finds himself between Sabo and Luffy, a small smile tugging on his exhausted lips. 

“I will never let anything happen to you two.” A fierce promise whispered, but booming between the three of them.

The blond chuckles “what’s this about Ace? Half the time we’re pulling your ass out.” Sabo knows he’s serious. There’s nothing in his tone that indicated his thoughts that morning were light.  
Luffy giggles before declaring “mm, I’ll protect both of you when you join my crew!”

With the argument officially underway between his two black haired brothers there is an unspoken song between the two eldest. Yes it was a hard promise to keep, but it was as Luffy had once told them, being alone was much, much worse than being hurt.

They would keep good on their unspoken promise, Luffy would never hurt as he did before, and neither would they.   
They were brothers.


	4. Storge: Whitebeard and Sons

Storge: Whitebeard and his sons

Boisterous laughter, drinks tossed into the air, another battle won. A father watches his sons dance, scream, and play. He watches sons settle down, as well as sons that disappear for a few hours because for some of his sons cannon fire means someone is bound to get hurt. 

A father watches a son fumble his way through a conversation only for the conversation to be cut short with a hug “you did well”. And there’s unshed tears in a son’s eyes while another consoles, one cries.

He watches them all, they are all weary. Some are afraid, while some couldn’t be happier. So he says with a roaring laugh “my sons! We celebrate.” We celebrate our lives, we celebrate our victories, your fear, anguish and tears. We welcome emotions so have as many as you need. A freckled flame perches near his chair, watching a senior-his senior tend to the wounded. 

“You are strong.” There is no debate in his words, it isn’t clear exactly who he is speaking to, but a young second division commander perks his ears. “None of my sons and daughters are weak. Cry! Laugh! Run! My sons and daughters will never be weak. I will be here, behind you the entire time.” It’s so simple, yet the few holding themselves together break, sweaty hugs exchanged and a blue flame finds his way to the younger flame. Hushed words are exchanged, promises of good health, tears of relief and they’re all off to work again.

They are his sons and daughters. They are so strong he feels alright that he’s becoming more tired as the days stretch on. One day he will leave his beautiful family, however looking at them now… ‘They’ll be alright’. A father must die before his reckless children afterall.

“Pops! Your sake!” Yet for now, he’ll stay.

Afterall, how could he leave them now? They can barely handle seven warships and three pirate raids. No, he’ll stay. He’s not done teaching his sons and daughters. His time is soon, the winds tell him so, but for just a little longer… ‘Just give me a little longer with them.’ A particular hard gust as the sail swaying and Marco screaming to ‘turn the ship a storms coming!’

He knows. He’s got a little while longer, and a little while longer he’ll take. “Gurarara! Let’s go kids! We get caught in that and we’ll have to have a search and rescue for one another!”

“Pops this is no time to joke!” A chorus sounds.  
Another goes back “who says he’s joking?” Ah, his first division commander.

“Commander Marco that’s not funny!”

Yes… He’ll stay as long as he’s allowed. For nobody can love his children as much as he does, and nobody will miss them as much as he will. Until his clock strikes zero, Whitebeard will go to war, and Edward Newgate will gather them all in his arms just so they know how much they will always be loved.   
For they are all children of the sea.


End file.
